


and then i think about dying lying in your arms

by honey_butter



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Other, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, heck yeah trans porn, theres not a lot of it tho, this may be one of the sweetest things ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_butter/pseuds/honey_butter
Summary: He liked that this iteration of Peter Nureyev posed everything as questions as opposed to commands. Don’t get him wrong, a lady liked to be bossed around every now and again, but this was something Juno hadn’t realized he’d been missing until he got it. This… soft domination that reaffirmed Juno’s consent at every corner, every turn. It made his heart feel weird and goopy and disgustingly sweet, and only served to feed the ever growing feeling of love that was burrowing deep into the pit of his stomach and spreading like a wildfire through his body.Juno is good and deserves to be told so.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	and then i think about dying lying in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> self care is sorting the jupeter fics into only ones that have praise kink and then getting sad when you read all of them. also yes i haven't written any tpp fics in a while and then i show up with this, whoops. honestly, i almost made myself cry while writing this so uhh here's one to the mentally ill gang that's just getting more and more touch starved as covid continues.
> 
> title from now you know by anais mitchell. oh also peter is afab, exclusively male language is used for him and only the term "breasts" is used for juno.

“You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you, Juno?” The words were not new, the tone an old one, but something in them sparked a fire in Juno’s gut that threatened to burn him to nothing but cinders.

Juno couldn’t help but moan, his eyelids fluttering shut and neck tipping back, into Peter’s loose grip on the back of his head.

“Answer me, darling.”

“Yes,  _ yes, _ I’ll be good.”

That earns him three long fingers stroking his hair and the soft slide of lips against his cheek. “Good.” And then Peter’s hand is pulling back and hitting him hard on the ass and Juno lets out the most desperate sound he’s ever heard himself make. It’s keening and loud and  _ god, fuck, _ how did Peter do this to him?

“Shh, sh, darling. I love to hear the noises you make but the others might not.” The mention of the other crew members should be enough to shush him but it only serves to remind him of just what he looks like right now, just where he is.

He bit his lip anyway, trying to muffle himself. Peter spanked him again, making a sharp sound echo through the room.

“That’s not, hah, quiet,” Juno said snarkily, because even like this he couldn’t push down that bratty side of himself. Especially like this.

The hand at the back of Juno’s head twisted so that it now cupped his jaw, and Peter slipped two of his fingers into Juno’s mouth, pushing down on his tongue. “And  _ that _ is not how good girls talk.” Juno whined around his fingers as Peter refrained from hitting him again. Peter clucked, tilting Juno’s head back far enough that he could see into Peter’s eyes, “Now that would hardly be a punishment, wouldn’t it.”

Juno whined again, trying his best to make his eyes look big, warmth rushing through his chest when Peter’s expression softened. “You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you, Juno? And you know that good girls don’t talk back.”

He swept his tongue around Peter’s fingers in reply, sucking them further into his mouth and nodding. Instead of hitting him, Peter smirked, mouth deliciously red from the previous kisses that had smeared Juno’s lipstick into Peter’s lips. “Let’s put that mouth to use, yes?”

Juno nodded emphatically. He liked that this iteration of Peter Nureyev posed everything as questions as opposed to commands. Don’t get him wrong, a lady liked to be bossed around every now and again, but this was something Juno hadn’t realized he’d been missing until he got it. This… soft domination that reaffirmed Juno’s consent at every corner, every turn. It made his heart feel weird and goopy and  _ disgustingly  _ sweet, and only served to feed the ever growing feeling of love that was burrowing deep into the pit of his stomach and spreading like a wildfire through his body.

He let himself sink deeper into those warm, soft feelings as Peter pushed him and slid back across the bed so that he could lean against the wall, legs spread. Fingers left Juno’s mouth and he used the opportunity to situate himself between Peter’s bare, long legs, ducking down so that his breath was hot and panting against Peter’s thigh and his ass was in the air, not completely unintentionally.

Peter’s hand returned to the back of his head, knotting in the hair there and gently pushing Juno down and closer to the junction between his thighs. “Now, Juno, dearest.”

Juno preened at the endearment and leaned forward, licking forward with as much conviction and emotion as he could muster. Peter’s taste was heady and sent Juno’s thoughts spinning and stilling. The process sped up all the more when Peter rubbed his fingers into Juno’s hair, massaging the scalp, and began to rub circles into Juno’s side. He whispered things like, “Oh, you’re doing wonderful, love,” and, “Darling,  _ darling, _ so good for me.” And Juno couldn’t hold his noises in, not caring that he was disobeying Peter’s past command to keep quiet as he drew Peter’s dick into his mouth, as Peter’s fingers skimmed along Juno’s back and ass.

Juno’s eyes fluttered shut and he pulled back far enough to inhale Peter’s smell and lick his slick from his lips and revel in the feeling of Peter’s hands on him and the cushion of his thighs around Juno’s head and Juno breathed and Juno burned quietly, brightly.

Peter’s long fingernails dug into Juno’s sides, pulling him out of his head and back into the moment. “Please, continue, love. I know you can do it.” This-Peter’s way of begging. Of demanding.

Juno complied, continuing with renewed fervor as Peter’s fingers pressed harder into his side in urgency. He opened his eyes and met Peter’s heavy-lidded gaze as he ran his teeth over Peter’s dick and swirled his tongue and then Peter’s mouth was falling open, his thighs clenching around Juno’s head and trembling and Juno let himself be held there, licks him through it, all the while keeping Peter’s eyes locked with his.

The heavy feeling in Juno’s gut twinged painfully at the expression in Peter’s eyes, at the emotion shining there. When Peter’s legs went limp and his hands returned to their gentle massaging, Juno just rested his head against Peter’s thigh, licking the skin there clean.

“Good girl, Juno. My lovely, divine goddess. Let me…?” Peter trailed off, both hands trailing down Juno’s back and caressing the curve of his ass.

Juno heaved in a heavy breath and let Peter roll them over, let him slide lube-slick fingers into him. The world narrowed to his now quiet panting, to Peter’s fingers, to the quiet press of the air around him and in his lungs, and the burning burning burning in his heart. Peter was gentle, kind in ways he sometimes was not, the sharp cut of his smiles and lies hidden behind an expression of pure reverence up there, hovering over Juno, pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses at the corners of Juno’s lips and over his skin.

His heart was a fluttering, desperate thing as he waited for Peter to get his dick, to secure it against himself. And Juno let him fuck him deep into the bed, pushing into him as Peter’s hands burned soothing brands up his sides. Gentle palms stung along his sides and cupped his breasts just as sweetly as they’d burned his ass earlier and Juno choked down some unnamed emotion rising like a tide in his chest.

Juno was faintly aware of a distant moaning that sounded suspiciously like his own voice mingling and flirting with the sounds of skin and sex and Peter’s own panting and loving compliments that danced through Juno’s ears. He didn’t know when it started, or why, but the pressure in his chest and gut kept building into a steady roar and Juno was gasping wetly, tears dripping down his cheeks and running off to mix with their sweat in the bedsheets.

“Darling, darling. Juno, sweetest, love. You are so beautiful, so gorgeous, dear.”

Once it started, Juno couldn’t stop, and soon his chest was shaking with sobs as Peter pushed deeper, sweeter into him. The lights were too bright and too dim all at once and Juno had to fight to keep his eyes open against the tears, if only so that he could keep watching Peter’s face, keep watching his lips form words of praise and worship.

“You are good, Juno Steel. You deserve all of the,  _ hah, _ all of the stars,” Peter panted, his breath clouding down into Juno’s face and forcing him to breath him in, fill his lungs with Peter Nureyev. 

And Juno’s chest shook with another sob and he curled in on himself, the warm feeling spiking and filling his bloodstream until he painted his and Peter’s stomachs with white. Peter held him, pulled him up against his chest and whispered into Juno’s ear words that he couldn’t hope to comprehend but that curled up and held his heart in their tender love nonetheless.

Juno cried and Juno breathed and Juno was warm and safe and loved and Juno pressed his tear slick face into Peter’s shoulder and simply existed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 i hope you have a wonderful day/night. there is a high likelihood some of this is incomprehensible because i am very tired and not firing on all cylinders rn so thank you for sticking it out. 
> 
> as always, don't be shy to leave a comment.


End file.
